Una flor
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: para otra flor —le sonrió suavemente mientras extendía aquella flor hacia ella. Nunca había regalado de aquellas flores tan especiales para él a alguien, pero por esta vez podía hacer una excepción. Claro que, Jade no contó con la reacción que tendría la chica.


**Disclaimer: AS no me pertenece.**

 **Nota:** Esto no es algo sumamente raro en mí pero... Porque sí, suelo imaginar cualquier cosa con cualquier cosa, de manera romántica, angst o yo qué sé. Bueno, la idea del Jade/Violeta me ha nacido mientras leía otra cosa, estando acostada en mi calentita camita... Sí, me levanté sólo para ponerme a escribir esto. Cosa con la que afortunadamente, no perderé tanto tiempo al no tener una mayor... no sé, ¿cómo se dice? ... Digamos que no es algo con lo que tenga que pensar mucho, no necesito quebrarme la cabeza con ello.

So, eso.

Y sí, me ha venido muy bien el jodido nombre de ella (?). Se me está ocurriendo otro Jade/Violeta en este instante por eso mismo...

... Creo que ahora me volveré amante del Jade/Violeta... Carajo (?).

* * *

Una flor

—para otra flor—

* * *

.

.

Era un día cálido y hermoso como los que le gustaban a él. No tenía mayor dificultad ni era complicado de entender, incluso. Lo que más le gustaba a Jade era ver el jardín por el que tanto se esmeraba bajo el Sol, porque le gustaba mucho más como se veían sus flores de tantos colores bajo este.

Suspiró poniéndose de pie nuevamente, y limpió un poco sus guantes en la jardinera para entonces estirar sus brazos, logrando que algunos huesos de su columna sonaran. Una vez bajó los brazos, aún sonriente, se sintió incluso más aliviado. Entonces aspiró profundamente. El ambiente en la parte del club de jardinería era asombroso para él y estaba seguro de que lo era para todos los que estuvieran aunque fuera un instante dando una vuelta por este. Con un oxígeno particularmente limpio y que era capaz de quitarte todo el estrés, en conjunto precisamente con los alegres colores de cada planta en ese lugar.

Hojas verdes que salían junto a las flores, no por eso menos importantes en la vista. Y es que incluso el suave y alegre verde presentaba de una mejor forma a los colores de cada flor en el lugar, no había mejor presentador que aquel.

Margaritas, Lavanda, Violetas y flores pequeñas de tonos blancos y coloridos amarillos. Dientes de dragón en gran parte, no por ser más pequeños con menor importancia que algunos Girasoles.

Puso las manos a cada lado en su cadera, mostrando sus blancos dientes en su sonrisa que, cada vez se agrandaba más. Y es que ese lugar lo hacía sentir pleno, no había nada más que deseara que admirar ese jardín, el jardín de los chicos del club de jardinería, el jardín de todo ser en el instituto que fuera capaz de ver su hermosura y la vida que en el habitaba.

El jardín que era suyo, su jardín, su lugar especial para la eternidad, de él y de muchos más. Sin embargo, sobre todo de él.

En ese momento miró hacia otro lado, le había parecido ver algo fuera de lugar por un momento. Se supone que ahí no había nadie más que él. El horario de clases ya había terminado hace como tres horas, y además de él sólo Nathaniel se quedaba diariamente. Por lo demás el agradable Lysandro y su idiota amigo, Castiel, se quedaban a veces para ensayar, empero no todos los días. Y estaba Dajan, quien no se quedaba ni todos los días ni más de dos horas. Lysando, Castiel y Dajan, quienes precisamente no se pasaban seguido por ahí, al menos no los dos últimos.

Entrecerró los ojos, curioso al notar una melena de cabellos morados. O más bien, un poco más claros que el morado, no podía asegurar nada. De pronto sonrió con su acostumbrada suavidad, y dejó escapar una corta y no muy alta risa. Después de unos segundos esta misma se borró, su expresión pasando de pasiva a pensativa. Lo pensó un poco, incluso no importó que se tardara más de lo necesario, de todos modos ella estaba de espaldas a él, casi en la entrada al jardín. Por otro lado, no le sorprendía que no lo hubiera visto a él, o al menos no le pareció equivocado el suponerlo. Después de todo, él se encontraba agachado, no hace mucho se había puesto de pie, y más encima se encontraba quitando la mala hierba que había descubierto a un lado del invernadero, justo detrás del área de un Girasol.

No lo pensó mucho más y por un momento pensó en que se arrepentiría, pero más de una vez la había visto a ella en ese lugar. No sabía lo que hacía, tal vez sólo pensaba o tal vez escucharía música, pero no hacía nada malo o que pudiera afectar a la paz del jardín, por lo que siempre que la notaba, en algunos recesos y a veces en horas libres o al principio del día, no veía la necesidad de interrumpir su trabajo más que los minutos que se tomaba en observarla, que por cierto no eran muchos.

Buscó con la mirada unos momentos, no tardó demasiado en dar con lo que precisaba. Se acercó a la sutil banca de mármol blanca que le había pedido a su padre le ayudara a ubicar ahí. Al igual que otras dos esparcidas por el lugar, con el ideal permiso de la directora, por supuesto. En la banca tenía algunas de las herramientas que utilizaba, especiales de jardinería, que claro luego quitaba de ahí y de paso limpiaba un poco el asiento. Pero ates de coger la tijera se detuvo.

Recordó los dos maceteros de Violetas Africanas que su madre le había conseguido para poner en el jardín, eso significaba que no tendía que cortar unas cuantas _viola odorata_ , esas que ya tenía plantadas hace mucho. Además que al ser pequeñas, sería realmente algo desconsiderado que fuera una sola. Se irguió y caminó hasta dar con el frente del invernadero, a un lado de la puerta de este, se encontraban los dos maceteros con aquellas Violetas. Se hincó para coger uno, con el correspondiente cuidado que estaba acostumbrado a darle a cada planta, por más grande, mediana o pequeña que fuera, y volvió a su lugar mientras las miraba por un momento. No sin antes claro, quitarse los guantes.

Eran perfectas para ella, supo al instante.

Sonrió satisfecho y se encaminó hacia la entrada del jardín, en donde ella se sentaba siempre junto a unos arbustos. Una vez a nada de ella, miró bien lo que hacía. Se sorprendió al ver en la hoja que tenía delante suyo, y por consiguiente alzó un poco más la mirada hasta el rosal que estaba del otro lado del camino. No había que ser un gran artista en ese rubro precisamente para apreciar la belleza de esas rosas retratada perfectamente por la chica.

Se quedó ahí por un momento, parado con el macetero con Violetas en las manos, mirando prácticamente por encima de su hombro. De pronto notó un casi imperceptible movimiento de hombros, y luego como sus finos dedos se pasaban suavemente por encima de la rosa en grafito. La vio acomodarse un poco y volver a acomodar el lápiz entre sus dedos.

Suspiró levemente y al fin rodeó el arbusto para entonces pararse a su lado. Ella notó a sus botas sucias entrar en su campo de vista, en diagonal, dado que no quería interrumpirla de manera tan abrupta. No era su intención asustarla ni nada parecido. Esta vez se hincó a su lado con su sonrisa afable y el macetero entre las manos.

—Hola —la saludó, cortés.

Ella se echó hacia atrás al reaccionar, aferrándose al objeto que utilizaba para apoyarse para dibujar. Por un momento Jade dejó de sonreír ante la posición de defensa que ella había tomado, insegura, pero a la defensiva al fin y al cabo.

—Espera, no te haré nada —recién en ese momento notó lo rojas que sus mejillas estaban. Entonces sonrió, sólo era tímida—. Lamento haberte asustado, de verdad. Yo ya me voy, sólo quería darte esto —le mostró las Violetas y se le extendió el macetero con cuidado.

Al instante su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, aparentemente. Pero tal como este se relajaba, sus mejillas se ponían más rojas si era siquiera posible.

—¿P-por qué...? —murmuró.

—¿Eh? —quedó algo descolocado ante su pregunta, sobre todo porque a penas la había podido oír. Rió ligeramente y volvió a sonreír en su dirección, esta vez un poco apenado— Oh, lamento si te provoca algún tipo de problema...

—N-no... —murmuró. Jade la vio acomodarse un poco, otra vez— Pero... L-los n-novios le dan f-flores a sus n-novias... O los chicos a l-las chicas que le g-gustan —tragó en seco.

Jade parpadeó perplejo un momento, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir ante eso.

—Tienes razón, algunos —concedió— ¿Eso significa entonces que no puedo darte flores?

—¿N-no sería... raro? —inquirió.

Él lo pensó un poco, tal vez sí sería raro para ella. Con lo tímida que era tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a regalos de chicos, ni seguramente frecuentar mucho a un gran número de personas.

—¿Las aceptarías si te dijera que soy un chico que le da flores a las chicas que le gustan? —preguntó de repente, con una sonrisa, logrando que sus ojos se rasgaran un poco por el gesto.

—¿Q-qué? —exclamó escondiéndose un poco detrás de aquel objeto.

Entonces reparó en los guantes que llevaba, se le veían bien.

—Tengo debilidad por las chicas lindas, sobre todo si tienen nombre de flor —confesó, incitándola un poco a que tomara su regalo— _Una flor para otra flor_ , Violeta.

Que la llamara por su nombre no provocó más que la pobre chica pareciera un lindo tomate. No se le hacía divertido hacerle pasar vergüenzas a una chica, mucho menos tímida como ella, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo adorable que era. Y su hermoso cabello, no hacía que pensara más que Violeta era precisamente, como las flores que pretendía darle y a las que su nombre hacía alusión.

—Sólo quiero que aceptes mi regalo. Luego me iré —dijo, aún sin rendirse todavía.

La chica relajó sus piernas y las estiró para apoyar sus cosas. Dudosa e intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, acercó de a poco sus blancos dedos y pequeñas uñas hasta el macetero. Por un momento, al no estar mirando con qué se topaba, pasó a rozar las manos del chico, a lo que no pudo evitar disculparse. Pero Jade no le tomó importancia, es más, había podido comprobar lo suaves que eran sus manos al menos por unos segundos. Nunca había estado más fascinado y aunque no quería asustarla mucho más, no podía evitar mirar su rostro con rojas mejillas.

No tenía mucho que decir sobre ella. Sólo... le encantaba.

Aunque nunca le hubiera hablado más que eso, aunque nunca la hubiera visto de frente y tan de cerca más de tres veces. Violeta le fascinaba, tan sencillo como eso.

Mientras pensaba eso, reparó en que el peso de la maceta se había ido de sus palmas. Parpadeó un poco y notó como tenía de cerca el objeto contra su pecho, parecía como si lo abrazara. Sonrió al caer en cuenta de como las pequeñas flores daban justo en su pequeña barbilla y mandíbula. Suspiró, hubiera querido quedarse mirándola un poco más. Pero ya era suficiente con las flores, seguramente si la seguía mirando de aquella manera se asustaría de verdad y quién sabía, hasta podía devolverle el regalo, o dejarlo ahí e irse corriendo.

—Bueno, lo prometido es deuda —se resignó al oír como le agradecía, pareciendo dudosa de si mirarlo o no. De todas formas no importaba, ya la había complicado bastante.

Se irguió ante la dudosa y todavía avergonzada mirada de la chica.

—Iré a hacer mi trabajo, no sé si todavía estarás aquí para cuando me vaya así que, nos vemos —algo no le dejaba retroceder y volver a lo suyo. En realidad quería quedarse ahí y conocer un poco más a Violeta, o simplemente admirarla y ver como dibujaba esas rosas.

Pero sí, una promesa aunque no explícita seguía siendo una promesa igual, así que suspiró por segunda vez y se volteó para volver al centro del jardín. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas, y además todavía tenía que trasplantar ese otro macetero de Violetas Africanas. Aunque también podía esperar, esperar y plantarlas cerca del lugar en donde Violeta se sentaba.


End file.
